


Take me Far Away from Here

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: GFY, Gen, Indifferent Giles and buffy, Willow Rosenberg Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: Xander needs to get away, before she does it again.





	Take me Far Away from Here

Looking around the area, Xander sighed. He knew that it would be difficult to escape the crazy that became his life since he met Buffy, but he really didn’t like where this was going. 

He had made his way to LA, and was hoping to just get away from the girls for a weekend. They had been making noises about him being too normal again, and he was tired of it all. Since Giles needed to get a book in LA, Xander jumped at the chance to go and get it. He wanted to be as far away from the pair as possible when he had the book couriered to Giles at the Magic Shop instead of Xander going back. 

If he played his cards right, Buffy would be happy for him and so would Giles. Willow, would be another matter entirely. As such, planning his escape from her was much trickier. But, that is what this trip is for. He had saved plenty of money during his construction job, and while they were sorry to see him go, they understood. He even had a handful of references if he was looking for a job in another city or even state.

But he was getting ahead of himself, walking into the bar call Caritas, Xander swallowed at the sight of so many demons. He was told by the bookshop keeper that he needed to get in touch with Lorne to find the perfect person to help him. With an address on a paper, Xander made his way to the bar.

“Well Hello there sweet cheeks!” A green skinned demon appeared in front of him. “Welcome to Caritas, and my name is Lorne, how can I help you today?”

Xander sighed in relief and looked up with his puppy dog eyes. “I need help and I was told you would know how to help me find it.”

“Sweetheart, put those eyes away!” Lorne fanned his face at the pleading look, “No need for such dramatics. Now, I just need you to sing a little diddy, and I can help you with the problem.”

“Sing?” 

“Mmhm, I can see things when you sign, and its usually much clearer than the explanation.”

“Oh, ok” Xander bit his lip and thought of a song that he could sing a brief snippet of.

“I'm tired of being what you want me to be/ Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface/ I don't know what you're expecting of me/ Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes/ Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow/ Every step that I take is another mistake to you/ Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow” Lorne held up a hand to stop him.

“Sweetie, come with me. Delilah, please watch the bar.”

Lorne took Xander to a back room and sat him down, pouring himself a brandy and a coke for Xander.

“So, you need to escape a power controlling witch, one that has no problems spelling you with magic that you never consented to.” Xander nodded.

“So, here’s what we will do. I have a contact that will cleanse you of any magic she cast on you, and it will backlash onto her, but you will be 100% free. What he will also do is send out a pulse that will destroy anything of yours in her possession that could be used to magic you further. Lastly, he will help you move as far away as you need to keep away from her.” Xander frowned.

“What’s the price? This never comes without a price.” Lorne sighed.

“He will want to study the effect of you leaving the hellmouth and any radiation you may give off.”

“That’s it?” Xander looked surprised. “Just to study me?”

“He’s not your typical scientist. He’ll observe you where you can’t see him, and where you can. He will want to know if the radiation will drop or if it will remain constant. Just don’t freak out when you see him, he’s touchy about his looks.” Lorne pressed a little button in the room that Xander never noticed before and the door slid open.

The man that walked in had a scar sliding across his face, but what Xander was looking at was the item on his necklace. It was a pentagram but held various symbols instead of gems.

“Xander meet the man that will cleanse you. James, this is Xander, he has agreed to allow you to study him after you cleanse the witch’s taint from him and hide him from her.” Bowing he left the pair in the room. 

Motioning Xander further into the room, Xander prayed to anyone that would listen that this would get him away from the hellmouth for good. Looking at James, Xander finally felt hope that his escape would work.


End file.
